leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-76.92.184.123-20120520221519/@comment-2124153-20120522163831
Looks like you're desperate again, since you're being sarcastic. Here's another round of that game where I take your points and eviscerate them one by one. * "AP is far superior on Q and W and still helps E" - AP loses hard on E. It's not even close. The ability for the AD to crit on the primary target is HUGE. This part is important, because E's DPS is waaaaay higher than Q's. You're getting 6-7 autoattacks per Q, and the damage advantage that AP gets from Q disappears after the first one or two attacks. Do you know what that means, son? * On the subject of W, some interesting trivia for you. You would need 686 AP just to double the health gain on her rank 5 heal. Think about how absurd that is. Even a Deathcap only gets you 25% of the way there. This means that 1) her base is good, and 2) her ratio sucks, both which are reasons to avoid itemizing for AP. * "AD Lux" - Lux doesn't have 3s invulnerability, a heal, a movement speed steroid, or good base stats. Super squishy, slow autoattacks, can't farm effectively while AD. Not useful for the task at all. Very bad at the job. Oh, but you love all that utility. You love it so much that you don't bother improving her heal, don't bother getting full CDR, and so far don't get anything for mana, opting instead for lifesteal for sustain on a support champion. Are you going to go for the classic "I manage my mana by not using my skills, herp derp" argument or do you also try and bandaid this with masteries and runes? I itemize for CDR when it makes sense. It depends on the team comp. I will absolutely itemize for CDR if I am jungling, and we have an AD carry bot and an autoattacking bruiser top lane: this comp wants a Zeke's, so I will buy it. I will itemize for CDR when top lane, if we have a strong carry bot (Vayne, Kog'maw) and my team can afford to lose damage so that I can use my abilities more often. I will NOT itemize hardcore for CDR if I am top lane and we have a weak lategame bot or low team damage in general: my team expects me to carry, so I can't waste gold on luxuries. You'd have to be some kind of retard to run out of mana on Kayle. Not only do I not itemize for mana, but I don't even get mana regen in my runes or masteries (AS/lifesteal/Armor/MR runes, 15/15/0 or 21/9/0 masteries). Righteous Fury costs 45 mana, fixed, for 10 seconds of uptime. Kayle's natural regen and level-up bonuses feed you enough mana for infinite uses of E. Kayle's ult costs less mana at rank three than it does at rank one. You only run yourself dry by spamming Q/W. I can see why some dumbass hybrid might do that, desperate to make use of their AP investment, but since I primarily use Q for the slow/amp, and W for the MS boost, it's easy to manage mana since I only cast them when I need them. Shit, in the jungle, I give up all of my blue buffs to my mid lane. Even the first one, if they want it. Just more evidence that you're a crappy player. I don't need AP to make use of Kayle's utility. I'd still cast W even if it had no heal on it. Do you have any idea how stupidly powerful a 3 second 30% MS buff is? For someone with tier 2 boots, it covers basically the distance of a Flash. It's incredibly useful for positioning in a teamfight. Wait... do you even know what positioning is? Never mind. IT MAKES YOU MOVE FAST, HURR, you should be able to understand that. ''I find it quite funny that you find yourself building Stinger, but Nashor's, the only thing it builds in to is, a shit, noobtrap item. '' I buy the Stinger and sit on it until the rest of my build is finished, at which point I upgrade into Nashor's. Most times, the game does not go long enough to get a full build, so Nashor's never happens. Many times, I don't even build the Stinger. The only scenario where Stinger happens is where I don't need to carry, and where Zeke's won't fit. ''Zeal as well. '' Phantom Dancer is an incredble item on Kayle. It builds out of Zeal. What's the problem? If you don't understand why AS/crit/MS are good on Kayle, there is basically no helping you. PD is so good that it's actually worth getting ahead of an IE, beleive it or not. Regarding the rest of your rubbish, which is too tedious and rambling to quote: * Rageblade is absolutely not an early game item. It costs 2265g, which is very close to 100% of your income for the first 10 minutes of the game. The pieces are also bad. Save up for it and you'll have no sustain, and get bullied. * Opponents are free to stand back if they don't want to get autoattacked by me. I'm perfectly content if they deny themselves CS and let me kill their turret early, since that means I can roam. * AD doesn't need an IE to beat a hybrid. In fact, you hardly even need AD. Hybrid gets beaten by AS. The AD/crit comes later with Zeal/Doran's first, and PD/IE later. Your sarcasm is really hilarious. You can't bring yourself to make the arguments that you want to, knowing how ludicrous they are, and how easily that I will destroy them. So instead we get this Comic Book Guy stuff. Comedy gold. Anything else you care to get schooled on?